Little Boy Child
Little Boy Child is a 2006 drama film. Background The film was created by Nameless O'Brian and David Thurlet. Plot Steven Ethalyo is a boy of the tender age of eleven. Living life in 1956, he awakens one day to find that his loving father has walked out on him, his mother, and his young sister. Steven realises that despite being young he must rise to the challenge of the manly household member. Throughout the film, his mothers mental health slowly falls apart. Having always had issues, she was held together by her marriage to her seemingly loving husband and falls apart without him. His young sister, Katie, is four at the start of the film and soon becomes unwell. When his mother misses out his 12th birthday, Steven realises he must forget that he is even 12 and act older than his young years. The film skips to four years on - with Steven now sixteen, he is seen bidding his distant mother goodbye as he heads off on his bike for a hard day of work. Before he goes to work he visits the graveyard as it is revealed his sister died of an illness the previous year. Steven soon meets an angelic girl, Zoe, and falls in love with her angelic ways. He realises that he will struggle to have a normal relationship as he has to care for his mother. Steven soon tries to tell his mother about Zoe but she is too busy staring at nothingness to even hear him yet alone reply or care. Despite this, Steven and Zoe continue their romantic storyline, and become engaged two years later. He eventually lets Zoe meet his mother and she finally responds in a positive light. Four years on and Steven is now a 22 year old boy heading off to join the army. Zoe begs him not to go and warns that she will fall apart without him but he reminds her that he has been ordered to join the battle against the Green Heffalumps and has no option. She kisses him goodbye for 42 minutes before setting him free, waving at the door with his mother who has tears in her eyes. Steven comes home one year later and finds their garden beautifully blossoming, full of flowers and bright and joyful. He hears a young being crying as he gets near the house and gasps. Entering the house, he sees a toddler sitting on the floor glaring at him. He then looks to the top of the stairs and sees a womens legs wearing childish white socks, lifeless. Picking up the toddler and placing it in a pen he finds in the living room, he slowly walks up the stairs and finds Zoe collapsed. Steven sits beside her and lifts her hand, showing her wedding finger which confirms they married years before. The film skips two months and Steven finds that Zoe had become a babysitter, explaining the toddler, yet she had also fallen apart without him there. His mother comforts him as she says he has the luck of the Little Boy Child. He looks at her confused as she hands him a poem about a young boy child who had to become an older boy child in his mind in order to care for the weak women in his life. He nods as he understands that he will forever be a Little Boy Child. Cast Theodore Gates - as Steven (from 16 years until the end of the film) Holly Popyins - as Steven's Mum Anna Lake - as Zoe Jamie Lamael - as childhood Steven Misty Winds - as Katie Kade Bleet - as Steven's Father